Unbecoming of an Officer
by dayne8
Summary: Bill has Laura, but Jack has a plan!
1. Chapter 1

He stood there watching her, his cigarette hanging precariously on his lower lip. She looked like a god. Her red hair was shining in the sun light, her legs gloriously exposed from the almost to short of red skirt to be decent. How in the gods name she ended up wearing that down on new caprica and not freeze to death or get stuck in the dirt he had no clue. All he knew was that he, Sherman Cottle was in love with Laura eyes laid upon him then and he hastily put his cigarette in his pocket of his shirt. Running a hand through his white hair to make sure it wasn't sticking up at all angles he readied himself for a greeting."Hey Jack, oh sorry Doctor Cottle in public" She joked with him"That's right lady, Doc Cottle to you. Although since there is no one around you can call me jack." He was afraid that he was drooling, with her in such close proximity he could see a little bit of cleavage and boy what it did to him. Yes Jack Cottle had seen Laura Roslin naked, but in sick bay. Her nude body had been nothing more than clinical and Jack was a professional."So what has you all dressed up Laura?""Oh, well Bill…I mean Admiral Adama is coming down for a visit and we're supposes to talk to Dr. Baltar.""You got dresses up to see that Frak wit Baltar." Laura's cheeks started to turn pink and she shyly looked the other way. That's when it hit Jack, she had dressed up for Bill."Oh I see""Well it's great to see you Jack, I have to go meet Bill at the landing site. Bye!"With that Jack watched his beloved Laura walk away. Her hips were swaying in the most provocative fashion causing Jack to groan out loud. He then hastily grabbed for his cigarette and lit it taking a long drag. Jack decided then that he was going to have Laura. For once in Jack's life he was going to get something he desired.---------------Laura was waiting for Bill to disembark from his raptor. It had just landed and the doors were getting ready to be open. She was so excited, she had missed Bill more than she care to admit. While being settled on New Caprica she had saw Bill every once in awhile when he had come down to do business with the President Frakking Baltar. Every time Bill had come down he had stopped by to see Laura for he had missed her friendship and campanionship. He especially missed working with her, they always worked situations out amicably. Plus it didn't hurt that he thought she was wonderful in had started visiting as friends and spending copious amounts of time together. Their relationship slowly morphed into something more, then one night when Bill decided to take the raptor in the morning to spend time with Laura, they had kissed. It had started out as a chaste kiss, one bourn out of impuls, when Laura's moan had prombted Bill to deepen the kiss. He slowly ran his tongue along her bottom lip and Laura had readily granted him entrance. Bill had slide his tongue into her mouth with a groan. The kissed passionately, groping at each others clothes each stripping the other. They had ended up making love that night. Passionet and desperate love. They decided then that there was no going back, they both wanted to further their was one month ago, Bill had been away for a whole month without seeing Laura. He was just as anxious as Laura to see her. He had missed her deeply, while they had only made love twice, that night and then in the morning before he left, he ached for her body. While he ached for her body he also deeply missed her presence. It was like a deep ache in his chest when he wasn't near her, Bill tried to ignore it but he knew it was love. He loved Laura Roslin.----The Raptor doors opened and she saw him. It took every ounce of will power she possed not to run into his arms and kiss him till she was weak in the knees. From the looks of it Bill was thinking along the same lines. They both couldn't surpress the smile that broke out when their eyes landed on each other."Hello Admiral""Hello , how have you been." She just smiled "Better now that you're here." She whispered. They started to walk arm in arm to Laura's tent at a brisk walk. Neither saying anything else along the way. They were exchanging glimpses the whole way their, each enraptured with the other. They just wanted to get to the tent as fast as possible so they could just be Bill and they reached Laura's tent Bill threw down his bag and closed the tent flap. Laura was just standing their with a smile on her face looking at him. He walked toward and placed his hand on her cheek."I've missed you so much." He wrapped his arms around her while leaning in and ghosting his lips over Laura's."I've missed you to, you were away to long." Their mouths were mere centimeters apart while talking neither could handle any more distance."I know I had to convince myself everyday that it would just be one more day before I get to come and see you." Laura couldn't stand the distance any more and pulled his head toward hers devouring his mouth. She never wanted to stop kissing this man, he was so amazing to her. There kiss was deep and hurried, each wanting to make up for lost time. Their hands were wondering trying to find and exposed skin. Laura started to unbutton his uniform finally stripping him of it. They hadn't broke their kiss yet and Bill and barely let go of her long enough to rid himself of his jacket. Laura was very distracted by the way Bill's hand was caressing her thigh. His large calloused hands running underneath her skirt and pulling her leg up onto his hip. She could feel his need for her near her core and started to rock against him. This brought a deep groan from Bill that she felt more than heard. He pulled away from her then and stripped her of her bra and shirt. He bent his head down licking and sucking on her neck working his way to her laved and nipped at her breasts, bringing her nipples to a hard peak. Laura had her hands in his hair pulling his head to her chest while moaning and moving against him. Bill couldn't take it any longer. He had to have her it had been to long. He steered her toward the rack and they fell upon it still embraced. They stripped the rest of each others clothes Laura saved his boxers for last and first weasled her hand into his waistband caressing his impressive manhood. He wasn't terribly long but he was thick and heavy in her hand and she loved it. He started to grind into her hand with his head near her neck sucking and licking what he could. He then grabbed her wrist to stop her, he was having trouble trying not to come. He knew he wouldn't last long so he moved his way down her body to her center. At first touch Laura arched off the bed moaning. He spread her lips then and started to lick her clitoris, he was in no mood to tease. She came quickly and very hard trying not to scream but chanting his name over and over. He quickly moved up her body and thrust into her. He was groaning from the aftershocks that were pulsing around his manhood from her orgasm. Looking into her eyes he started to thrust hard fast strokes. He was to far gone to control himself and pretty soon his thrusts became eratic. Anyone who was passing by would know what they were doing. They were so into each other that they didn't try and curb the moans coming from each other. Each chanting the others name until with a shout Bill started to come he thrust two more times before he collapsed ontop of Laura his hips still flexing into hers. Laura grabbed him holding him to her kissing the top of his head and face. Bill then reached down and started to stroke Laura while he was still in her. It didn't take long for Bill to make Laura come moaning his name. He then moved them onto their sides keeping them joined. They looked into each others eyes smiling and stealing kisses. Both starting to fall asleep.------Jack was furious, he had been passing Laura's tent and was intending to say hi when he heard the tell tale creak of a cot and the groans of lovers in the act. He tried to rationalize that it wasn't Laura's tent but heard a man with the admirals familiar husky voice repeat her name over and over. He also heard Laura say Bill'sWhat he would give to be Bill at this moment and have Laura. Jack was going to have Laura he just needed a plan….


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack knew what he needed to do. First he needed to get Bill out of the way for longer than a month. Second he needed to find a way to woo Laura Roslin. How? He was going to turn on the old Sherman charm and ask her to dinner then slowly seduce her. Well seducing her might be a little hard so he decided to play off her grief of missing the Admiral and take advantage of her. It didn't really matter on what grounds Jack got to be with Laura, only that he got to have her. **

**For the first step Jack was going to play dirty by enlisting the help of the Frak wit Baltar. If he spun some story about how close they were right now and they were conspiring against Baltar, he was sure that would get the old Admiral banned from the planet. A smile broke out on Jack's face, yes he loathed Baltar but he was only a means to an end, an end with amazing legs.**

**---**

"**mmm, you feel so good, your like my own little space heater."**

"**I can make you warmer Laura if you like." Laura started to laugh at his cheesy remark which quickly turned into a moan when Bill pressed the evidence of his need for her against her rear.**

"**gods you feel so good Laura, I may not be a young man anymore but I can't seem to get enough of you." He flexed his arms around her bringing her impossibly closer to him, he needed to feel her, touch her , consume her if he could. She was his drug and right now he needed a very large dose of Laura Roslin.**

**Moving his hand he started to toy with her breast, Laura arched against him bringing one of her hands back to fist into his hair.**

"**Tell me what you want Laura."**

"**I want you so much Bill"**

"**gods Laura…how do you want me." She was undulating against his groin bringing forth the most erotic sounds Bill Adama has ever made. While they had only made love a handful of times from their last experience Laura knew that Bill liked it when she spoke to him during sex. **

"**Bill I want your thick cock inside me, I want you to frak me till I scream your name."**

"**mmm, yes Laura… you make me so hard, I feel like a teenager with you." Bill felt like his cock was going to explode, it was impossibly hard and the fact that Laura was grinding her ass into him didn't help. Laura pulled his head down to her, giving him a wet opened mouth kiss. He loved it when she got so turned on her kisses got sloppy. He pulled away from her then, Laura moaning at the loss of contact. **

**Bill pulled on her till she was lying on her back smiling at her when she was finally able to look at him. He leaned down and gave her a sweet chaste kiss just enjoying the feeling of her lips on his. Laura was running her hands down his back finally stopping to grab his oh so adorable ass pulling him closer to their ultimate goal. Bill pulled back still looking at her and framed her face with his hands. **

"**I love you Laura" Tears started to build in Laura's eyes as she looked at him.**

"**I love you too Bill, so much I don't know what to do with it." A grin broke out on Bill's face.**

"**You could kiss me." She laughed at that, brought her hands into his hair and let him devour his mouth. She loved the way he kissed, he was forceful and demanding but he was also gentle and slow. He moved down to her neck kissing and laving her pulse point enjoying the little squeaks she made when ever he used his teeth. Laura moved her hand down his chest and stomach until she reached his cock. She wrapped her hand around him slowly running her fingers over him trying to memorize the way he felt. He ground himself into her hand.**

"**yes Laura that feels so good." She loved that he was vocal, and told her what he was feeling, earlier they had been to desperate to be together and had forgone talking in the wake of much needed release. Suddenly he grabbed her hands and positioned them up by her head holding them down with only one of his. He knew she was ready, he could feel her wetness on his hip. He positioned himself causing Laura to wrap her legs around him. He then thrust into her quickly causing Laura to throw her head back and moan. she held him to her with her legs.**

"**Oh Bill you feel so good." came her moaned response**

"**Your so tight, gods Laura I won't last long." He pulled out of her and thrust into her again hard, he kept repeating that movement bringing loud moans out of her that sounded suspiciously like his name. After a few more thrusts he pulled out of her**

"**Biiiillllllll." came her whine. **

"**Face away from me and get on you knees" Laura did as she was told sitting up on her knees facing away from him. He entered her from behind quickly while wrapping one arm around her chest to bring her back flush against him and the other went down to her core to rub her clit.**

"**I'm going to make you scream Laura!" Bill did just that, rubbing her clit in hard little circles while thrusting into her in hard quick thrusts. Laura was in heaven she laid her head back against his shoulder and let him have his wicked way with her. **

"**Yes Bill, yes. I'm so close" A grunt was all she got as a reply. Pretty soon her moans started to escalate and she came screaming her name. Bill wasn't done yet. He loved this position and was intent on making her come again. He had to stop thrusting when she came, her clenching of her walls from her orgasm was almost to much for him. Bill started to thrust faster into her when all of the sudden he was grabbed from behind by four pairs of strong hands and thrown onto the ground with and umpf.**

"**What in the gods name…" Bills question was cut short from a fist connecting with his face.**

"**Stop it.." Laura was screaming at the man while trying to cover her self up. The other man was leering at her in a very uncomfortable way.**

"**Get on the cot." one of the men said to Bill. He did what he was told while bleeding from his nose. When he sat on the cot Laura wrapped her arms around him.**

"**Are you ok Bill" She pried his hand away from his nose to see blood gush out on both sides.**

"**Oh Bill" She used the side of the sheet she had wrapped around herself to try and stem the blood flow. His nose was definitely broken.**

"**Who are you?" Laura asked**

"**Shut up" The other man replied and backhanded her across the face causing her to fall off the cot. Bill stood up at that intent on killing the man but settled for helping Laura off the floor while giving these men death glares. He was unarmed and nude and knew that he wouldn't be able to defend himself or Laura.**

**They started to hear noise outside the tent when the flap opened and in walked Baltar.**

"**Sorry to break up this love fest Admiral, but a source tells me you conspiring against me."**

"**What the hell are you talking about Baltar" Bill growled**

"**That's mister President to you Admiral, unless your thinking of throwing a military coup."**

"**Now you've really lost your mind" Bill was cradling Laura against his chest with one arm while still trying to stop the bleeding from his nose with the other. Laura was nursing her bruised face while trying to hide her body from Baltar. Baltar reached down and grabbed what looked like Adama's pants and threw them at him.**

"**Get dressed Admiral, you are official banned from this planet."**

"**No, Bill"**

"**Shh Laura, it's ok, it will be ok."**

"**You will be escorted to your raptor by these fine gentlemen. Oh and Laura, I thought you had better taste in men." He looked her up and down causing Bill to growl at him and start to get up. A strong pair of hands on his shoulders prevented him.**

"**Can you at least wait outside so Laura and I can get dressed."**

"**Fine but be quick about it, I will leave these men outside you tent for when your ready to go. Good day." With that Baltar walked out of the tent followed by his two cronies.**

"**Gods Laura are you ok" Laura had a very nice shiner on her right eye forming. Bill gently ran his fingertips over her bruised skin.**

"**What about you Bill, it looks like you broke your nose."**

"**I'm ok" They were whispering to each other. Bill got up then and started to look for his clothes. Laura sat there and watched him get dressed, with tears running down her cheeks. She didn't want Bill to go, all she could think about was how this could have happened.**

**Bill walked over to her "Come on sweetheart you have to get dressed" Laura did as she was told no sooner was she dressed when the two men came back into the tent. **

"**Say goodbye Admiral" one of the guards teased. Bill leaned in to give Laura a kiss but before he could one of the men grabbed his collar and yanked him back punching him in the stomach.**

"**No" Laura cried and reached for him, but the other man grabbed her running his hands near her breast**

"**Times up Admiral" Both men started laughing and grabbed one of the Admirals arms starting to lead him out. All they could do was look at each other. Bill with blood running down his face tears in his eyes as he was lead from the tent. Laura openly crying reaching for him.**

"**I love you Laura"**

"**Shut up Admiral"**

"**I love you to Bill"**

**Laura fell on her cot and started to cry after Bill was lead away. How could this happen, when a hand touched her shoulder startling her. She swung her arm to hit the person**

"**Hey it's me it's Jack."**

"**Jack, Oh, Jack" She turned around and buried her face in his neck holding him close and crying. If Jack were religious he would be thanking the gods by now. Baltar had told him he was going to ban the Admiral from the planet after he talked to him and it drove Laura right into his arms.**

"**What's wrong" He knew exactly what was wrong but he wanted her to tell him. When she pulled back that's when he saw the bruise on her face.**

"**What in gods name happened to you." Laura told Jack everything that happened**

"**Frak" Jack was livid, Baltar promised that no one would get her, especially Laura, but at least she was here now in his arms, he couldn't complain about that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Laura was devastated, how could this have happened why would Baltar think that they were conspiring against him. Laura was still gripping Jack. Thank the gods he was there she didn't think that she could be alone right now after the incident. Although Jack always reeked of cigarette smoke he smelled wonderful like he was wearing cologne. Laura started to cry harder because it reminded her of Bill. The military soap and subtle hint of cologne assaulted her senses and she buried her face further into his neck. **

**Jack was in heaven, the woman of his dreams was nestled in his arms. How he had longed for this. He did wish that it weren't under such sad conditions but he had put her through this for a reason. Soon she would be his and soon she would be withering under him begging for his touch.**

**----**

**Bill was livid how could that frak wit throw him off the planet. What gave him that right. Bill was on the raptor to Galactica nursing his broken nose plotting about how he was going to kill Baltar. He also wanted to hunt down those two men that assaulted them and hurt Laura. No one was allowed to touch Laura let alone hit her. Possessiveness swept over him and he longed to be with her holding her in his arms. They should both be in the throws of passion in her tent. **

**He would be back, nothing was going to keep him away from his love. When the raptor had landed on Galactica Bill stormed his way to sick bay to get his nose checked, he had blood covering his shirt and a frown adoring his face. His nose was indeed broken, split right across the bridge. After his nose was set and bandaged Bill walked into his quarters slamming his hatch and stripped to take a shower. He could still feel Laura's skin on his body, still imagine her with him. Bill longed for her and they had only been separated for an hour. He didn't know how he was going to stand being banned from the planet and Laura. **

**Bill scrubbed the blood from his body, keeping his nose out of the spray, constantly thinking about Laura and hoping she would be ok by herself. Maybe he could get someone to watch her to make sure Baltar doesn't Frak with her. That's what he was going to do he only had to find out who would be willing to stay with her that was down on the planet.**

**----**

**After Laura had calmed down and released Jack he went to get her some tea then sitting on the cot he started to reach for her face to check her cheek. She flinched causing Jack to sigh, he hadn't meant for her to be physically harmed. Believe it or not it hurt him to see her like this. He couldn't bare to see her physically hurt. He wanted to march over to Colonial One right now and kill Baltar. Jack wasn't heartless, he knew that he had hurt her by taking away Bill but figured that she could get over Bill, it might take awhile but he was willing to wait for her. The one thing he longed for in life was Laura Roslin and no Frakking Admiral was going to take that away.**

"**Laura I'm not going to hurt you I just want to make sure nothing is broken." Cottle tried to make his gruff voice as soothing as possible.**

"**Okay" When Jack was done prodding on her face satisfied that nothing was broken he started to get up.**

"**Wait Jack, what if they come back."**

"**They're not going to come back Laura it looks like they got what they wanted."**

"**Please just don't leave me alone."**

"**Alright, I can stay with you tonight if you like."**

"**Oh thank you Jack!" Jack ended up having a arm full of Laura. Frak she must be really scared from what those croonies did. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, resembling guilt. He quickly buried it and had a cot brought in so that he wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. During the night Jack was awoken multiple times from Laura tossing and turning in her sleep. Sometimes she even started to cry. That's when that sharp pain in his chest resurfaced, the pain was steadily growing to the point that he felt he should admit what he had done. But he figured that was foolish, he was so close to his goal he could almost taste it.**

**He was suprised when in the morning a pilot approached him on the way to the medical tent with a note from the Admiral. In short it explained recent events that had happened with Baltar and his subsequent banning from the planet. It also asked him if he would mind keeping and eye on Laura. Jack started to laugh maniacally, everything was working out the way he wanted. Bill gone off the planet and Laura all to himself. It was wonderful.**

**---**

**Two weeks later and Bill was starting to act like a caged animal, he kept trying to find ways to get back onto the planet to see Laura. He figured his best bet was to try and secretly bring her aboard. He was not completely without contact with her. He had wrote her a note everyday and had it sent with one of the pilots making their usual morning raptor run. She of course send a letter the next day to him. What she wrote always broke his heart. It stated how much she missed him and contained smudges that looked like they were from tears. **

**She also notified him that Jack had been staying in her tent on a cot near her. That made Bill relax to know a trusted friend was watching out for the love of his life. Laura also missed Bill desperately, at night she would yearn for his touch, seeking out his warmth during the night only to find cold empty space. Jack had been kind enough to stay with her, although she wasn't as frightened anymore she had Jack stay just to placate Bill. **

**She knew he was worried about her, and anything to make him less worried she would do. Jack had been a great roommate. Kind and caring everything that Jack usually was not. He brought her food when his shift was over, and would get her tea in bed every morning. She was beginning to like having him around. The next morning Bill got a letter to Laura stating a plan he had to get her on Galactica. He said he would fake a medical emergency in where Cottle was needed. Cottle would then have Laura board the raptor with him in disguise. She of course would have to leave after a couple of hours or else Baltar might get suspicious. **

**----**

**When Jack received the note from the Admiral dictating what he had to do he scoffed. There is no way that he wanted Laura to see Bill, but if he said no then they would suspect that he was up to something. It didn't help that when he arrived back at Laura's tent she was so excited that she kissed him on the mouth. It was a quick chaste kiss but enough for him to experience the taste of her. That had broken his resolve, maybe if he became their contact she would be even more grateful and bring him closer to her. He figured that if she was less focused on her sorrow she would be more open for him to move in.**

"**Okay young lady, I guess we're going in the morning."**

"**Thank you Jack, this means so much to us." With a squeal she launched her self at him again and gave him another quick kiss and wrapped her arms around him. Jack held onto her for dear life closing his eyes. He just enjoyed the moment, he was still holding her when she had let go of him.**

"**Ahh Jack?"**

"**Oh sorry, I was just lost in thought." Jack quickly turned away from her, being that close to her with Laura flush up against him had started to make him hard.**

"**I have to go, if you'll excuse me." With that Jack left a very excited Laura to her own devices.**

**Laura was more excited than she could express. Two weeks without the touch of Bill's body was to long. She longed to hear his voice, feel his hands run over her body and him frakking her senseless. The minute she saw him she would want him to take her up against the wall. She was at the point where she wouldn't care who was there as long as he was inside her. **

**Neither Bill nor Laura slept peacefully that night. Both to excited to see each other. When Laura's raptor landed Bill was waiting patiently. When the raptor doors opened and they saw each other it took all of their restraint not to run into each others arms. Smiles broke out on their faces and they couldn't stop staring at each other. Jack was standing behind Laura**

"**Do you mind young lady if I get off this raptor." She was blocking the way after all. She hastily made her way over to Bill being helped down by Jack.**

"**Admiral"**

"**Madame President" She knew him calling her by her former title was his way of showing respect in front of his crew. They walked arm in arm to his quarters followed by Jack.**

"**They haven't bugged you anymore on the planet have they?"**

"**No Bill it has been relatively quiet, plus Jack had been watching over me"**

"**More like being you personal slave young lady"**

"**Oh Jack you know you like it"**

"**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." "If you two love birds don't mind I'm going to leave you here and go get a drink. Since today is like a vacation from work for me."**

"**Kay doc, see you in a couple of hours" With that they kept walking toward his quarters. Upon arrival once the hatch was closed Laura was in Bill's arms, holding him to her for dear life, kissing what ever skin was exposed on his neck.**

"**Gods Bill I missed you so much"**

"**and I missed you, I couldn't stand to be away from you." Bill started to get chocked up and tears formed in his eyes. Tears were already rolling down Laura's cheeks.**

"**I love you Laura I don't think I can be away from you again" They were still clutching at each other forehead to forehead gazing into each others eyes.**

"**I can't stand you being away either." She leaned forward to kiss him then, a deep languid kiss expressing all of the feelings they have for each other. Both pulling back for air.**

"**Laura I have to touch you, I need more contact" groaned bill into her mouth. Laura started to pull back so she could take off her shirt**

"**No. your moving to far away, I'll do it" she smiled at him kissing him softly. Staying as close to her as possible he started to inch her shirt up, enjoying the feel of her bare skin. They continued to exchange deep, loving kisses reluctantly stopping to pull Laura's shirt over her head. Next he undid her bra letting it fall down her arms to the floor. He made her feel like a goddess worshiping every part of her body that was exposed. He lead her to the couch, the rack being to far away and started to lick and kiss his way to her breasts. He adored her breast, he never understood why something so beautiful had almost killed her. Nipping at her left breast he then started to lave at her nipples. Pulling them into his mouth and running his tongue over and over them.**

**Laura was arching into his touch "Oh Bill, that feels so good. Right theeeer BILL!!" He moved down to her stomach leaving a wet trail in his wake. Adoring the little noises she was making. He could never express how much her little noises turned him on. Circling her navel with his tongue he dipped it inside her belly button causing her to moan. He then worked on undoing her pants, once her pants were off and on the floor Bill settled between her thighs. He had a primitive urge to taste her.**

**Nibbling at her core he dipped his tongue in groaning at her musky taste. Laura fisted her hands in his hair holding him to her core. After mimicking with his tongue what he really wanted to do Bill moved to liking her clit. Circling it then licking it fully with broad slow strokes. Laura couldn't take it anymore, she was bucking against Bill's face with his head gripped between her thighs and her hands fisted behind her on the couch. She was so turned on she felt like crying from frustration. She didn't care that Bill was fully clothed all she knew was that she needed him and she needed him now.**

"**Please Bill, I want you." Bill weaseled his way up her body, his thick wool uniform scratching her delicate skin. Kissing her and shoving his tongue in her mouth she feasted on his tongue. Sucking on it slowly letting it out of her mouth. Bill moaned he loved it when she did that, it reminded him of when she went down on him. She then moved her hand down and boldly stroked him through his trouser. Bill was already so ready, he was afraid that if she kept stroking him as roughly as she was now he may come in his pants.**

"**Laura I have to have you know"**

"**Please Bill, I want you so bad." They were both to desperate to have each other so he forwent removing his uniform and instead undid his fly and pulled his erection out of his briefs. Bill rubbed his cock along her opening teasing her, she wrapped her legs around his waist in response. He loved it when her legs cradled him like they were now. He entered her in one swift motion burying himself to the hilt. He gave her no time to adjust and pulled out pushing back into her hard and fast. Their love making was hard and fast, both desperate to find their completion. Both were very vocal, Bill grunting either mine or her name, while Laura moaned incoherently something that sounded like Bill.**

**Bill started to come, he couldn't help it. Quickly before he became soft Bill started to rub Laura's clit trying to make her come. A few circles of her clit and Laura came screaming in his arms arching off the sofa. Bill had one arm around her back holding her to him off the sofa and one arm holding himself up. While recovering from her orgasm she noticed Bill was still gently rocking inside of her, almost completely soft by now. Her head was on his shoulder and her back was off the couch. Bill finally lowered her to the couch while Laura ran her hands down his arms. She loved his arms, they were so muscular and large. They made her feel safe just like the man above her did. Bill pulled out of her then and landed on his side next to Laura, she turned to face him on her side also. Cuddling together they started to talk.**

**---**

**Meanwhile Jack was nursing a very large glass of Tyrol's special brew. If he was going to let Laura frak the Admiral then he didn't want to be aware of it. A new wave of pain spread over him a duller deeper pain that accompanies sorrow. Yes Jack Cottle was sad, he didn't know how much longer he could keep those two love birds apart. Was it even right to and the biggest question of all Would Laura even love him back anyway?**


End file.
